Tomb Racer/Ziggurat of Zest
Silver: 0:45 :Gold: 0:35 :Difficulty: Extremely Easy :Rooms: 10 :Idols: 2 :Loot Bags: 0 :Coins: 17 :Character unlocked on gold completion:Ace :Requirements:None Room 1 The first room can surprisingly be failed quite easily. There is a big pit in the middle of the room. Watch yourself when going on speed runs to go around the pit. Room 2 The second room has a platform in the middle divided in halves with each half slowly moving towards the side. There are four dart shooters on each side. As soon as you enter go to the right to get the coins over there. Then quickly run along the left back across. Finally you can just run on either side to continue past the room. This room is obvious. For a speed run, you can simply run straight across, dodging all the darts. However, you cannot afford to stop or hesitate, given the moving platforms. Room 3 Room 3 contains three pressure pads with two fire-breathing totems. There is a coin on each pressure pad to the sides, but when you step on the pad, the totems begin spitting a flamethrower at you. The key here is to move to collect the coin, then move up quickly to dodge the fire. This can take some time, as you can easily die from the flames if you are not fast enough. Otherwise just step on the lone pressure pad up front and stay on it to move the walls to reveal the exit. Room 4 The fourth room contains a narrow platform that will crumble to reveal a pit when stepped on. On one side of the room will be some coins. You can bypass this room completely on a speed run by zipping right across the crumbling platform, or you can also completely bypass the room by collecting the coins on one side of the room then exiting. Room 5 Room 5 has one coin between two pillars, a key and a lock. Again, this one is obvious. Collect the coin and then take the key to the lock. Room 6 A pressure pad with an idol and a coin sits in the middle of the sixth room. A box is on a side of the room with two fire-breathing totems; one on each side of the room's exit. To score yourself an idol, take the box and place it on the already activated pressure pad. Then collect the idol and coin. The box will stop the totems from breathing fire. Room 7 Two dart shooters are on one side of the seventh room, that cannot be reached. A bridge is on the other. An idol can be found behind some plants and trees. Time your run across the bridge well that you dodge the darts. The closest one to your start point of the room fires three darts at regular intervals, while the one further away fires four darts at regular intervals. You can easily die in this room. Room 8 Now you see a gun. Pick up the gun and step on the tile with sand on it. Face the pit and fire a bullet. It should hit the box on the unreachable platform and knock it onto the pressure pad to open up the exit. Room 9 This next room is the most obvious out of all the rooms in the dungeon. There are a whole heap of snakes blocking your way to the exit. Sneak past them and remember to get the coins on the exit side on the left and right. Room 10 You should appear in a dimly lit room. This is the last room. Collect the coins and go for all the switches. Speed runners should go for the bottom two corner switches first, then go for the ones on either side of the exit.